The Adventures of Billy & Gizmo Part I
by swift nicky
Summary: Another accident leads to Gizmo getting wet again and more mayhem ensues, this is intended to be the first part of a series of stories based on incidents resulting in Billy and Gizmo enbarking on various adventures in different locations.
1. An Unfortunate Incident

disclaimer : I do not own gremlins or any of the characters from the films.

**The Adventures of Billy and Gizmo **

**Post-Halloween Huntings**

This project was originally intended to have been uploaded on Halloween but I had a few delays, but here it is now!

**Chapter 1 **

**An Unfortunate Incident**

Many years after their reunion in New York City, Billy Peltzer and his furry friend Gizmo were getting on extremely well together.

Gizmo was a mogwai, a creature that had a nice blend of brown and white fur, long ears with the tips curved and huge dark brown eyes that sparkled in the dimly lit garage where he rested his sweet head against the back of the open wooden box in which Billy kept him in.

Everyone who had seen Gizmo remarked about him with comments like "he's dead cute" but Billy had been keeping him hidden away from most people in his ordinary day to day life as an architect, designing structures and development proposals for town planners and building contractors worldwide.

Billy however didn't like travelling very much especially outside the states and had recently moved back to Kingston Falls, Ohio as he regularly had to care for Gizmo for there are three very imperative rules that needed to be followed...

1) Keep him away from bright lights, especially sunlight for it will kill him, 2) Keep him away from water, don't ever get him wet, and most importantly, 3) Never ever feed him after midnight.

Beacause of the difficulites Billy was faced with and his commitments to caring for Gizmo he usually submitted work abroad by post instead of contacting the clients directly, he was told by the management at a firm in nearby Cleveland that only if there was a major redevelopment scheme being planned would he have to travel abroad, fortunately he had not had to deal with such a project just yet.

Billy was pleased with the work he had achieved over the years to this stage in architecture having been a designer for many years and having worked briefly with Daniel Clamp, however he was feeling a little lonely in his life. His ex-girlfriend Kate had left him some time ago because she felt there was too much risk with Gizmo being around that there would be an ountbreak of those dreaded Gremlins! despite Billy's attempts to convince her there would be no further problems.

So Billy was sat at his desk in the living room at his home in the quaint little town, Kingston Falls working on a new assignment.

Tonight was Halloween, Billy on a few occasions this evening had been distracted from his work by the usual trick-or-treaters that called round to his house on this very evening, he had left several snacks out by the hallway for the expected local kids dressed in scary cloaks, face masks, devil horns and some wearing vampire blood and fangs.

Unexpectedly it had begun to rain quite heavily after what only seemed like light drizzle falling from the skies.

Gizmo leaned back in his box and began singing and humming a sweet tune to himself, a delicious tone to his voice and he daydreamed happy memories from this earlier life and of people that had cared for him.

He excitedly perked up at the thought that Billy would soon be there to feed him his evening meal.

All of a sudden there was a shuddering knock on the front door of Billy Peltzer's house.

Gizmo in the garage that is a storage area really built as an extension to the house, blanched and listened quietly to what was happening outside.

Billy in his work space however was so preoccupied with his work and with the sound of heavy rainfall thundering down outside failed to hear this, there was another knock and outside was disgruntled trick-or-treaters getting soaked.

Billy heard this time and slowly got up out from in front of his desk however it occured to him that he had run out of treats and wasn't anticipating there being anymore of them calling round at this time, "damn" he thought to himself, "It's getting late" he looked at the digital clock resting on his mantlepiece it read 20:00.

Back in the garage Gizmo slowly climbed out of the box and up by the window to investigate what was happening and as he did so he heard angry voices from outside, "There's an unruly crowd of kids hanging around" thought Gizmo nervously.

The kids became infuriated, one lad called George found a relatively large stone on the patio outside Billy's garden which he picked up and after more continuous knocking the kids started to back away and move on down the street, however George stayed behind and lobbed the stone through the garage window.

"Bang!" and the window fell right through upon impact.

Gizmo heard the crash as the window shattered and leaped onto the floor terrified however the noise wasn't too loud and Billy didn't come to investigate, he heard a slight noise that sounded to him like breaking glass as he yawned in his chair but shrugged it off, "probably neighbours" he told himself as he settled back down and continued working on a new design.

Meanwhile in the garage Gizmo was hidden from view underneath a ledge directly below the window, a few shards of glass had fallen on top of Gizmo's head but that was the least of his worries for there was rainwater slowly trickling down the ledge as the rain pounded it violently.

Gizmo was really frightened now, he knew he had to get away just in case he got damp, "Just one drop of water is enough..." and he shivered at the thought. He tried to shrink away from the danger but couldn't, it seemed impossible as the water began to drip from the ledge, he knew if he moved he would get wet, Gizmo just waited and hoped he might stay dry.

Then suddenly it came very quickly in heavy spurts and the ultimate fear consumed Gizmo, it was coming, it was COMING!

**(Oooooh Will Gizmo get out of this one, I think you all know what is going to happen.)**

**Update coming very shortly**


	2. Poor Gizmo

**Chapter 2 **

**Poor Gizmo**

The rainwater continued to drip from the ledge, "Noooo" Gizmo cried, "Billy!".

But it was too late a drop of water fell directly right on top of Gizmo's head followed by another and another and another, each one felt as cold as ice.

"Arrrrrgh" Gizmo cried in agony and despair, he could not believe this was happening again as his back began to painfully bubble holding him down against the ground, paralysing his movements, he thumped the ground in frustration.

The pain was excruciating and Gizmo lay completely immobile, he moaned miserably and tears formed around his eyes.

Gizmo closed his eyes longing for the cell division to stop, finally one small furball popped out from his body bouncing off the ceiling, two more shot out afterwards.

Then the involuntary multiplication process came to an abrupt halt, Gizmo rolled away from the dampness of the garage floor leakage with all his energy he crawled despairingly towards his box and curled up beside it shivering, he was too horrified to call for help and instincts told him to keep quiet to prevent being discovered as the three furballs formed and grew into new mogwai.

Two of the newly spawned mogwai looked almost identical, brown all over except their faces were blazed by white streaks, however one of them had its own distinctive features and despite being the last to hatch this one shot up and stood in front of the other two in a commanding way and like a mouse sticking its head above the parapet he was accepting the challenge of leadership.

As Gizmo lay shivering the other mogwai approached the box, their leader who featured black spiked hair that was rooted to his head and the upper part of its back casting a dark shadow on his face spoke, "Let's get gizzmoooo" and signaled with his claw for the other two to charge in, they all piled on top of Gizmo beating him up, the lead gremlin snarled and dug his sharp teeth into Gizmo's right arm as the other two smacked Gizmo around the head. Gizmo squealed in pain and cried loudly for Billy.

Billy had heard some commotion and went to investigate, he could tell straight away that it was coming from the unused garage, "I better check is Gizmo allright" he said as he collected the keys from his desk and walked outside into the cold penetrating air leaving the door slightly open behind him.

He slowly approached the garage and turned the key in the lock. As the door opened he called out "Are you okay in there Giz".

There was a snigger from one of the new mogwai and Billy heard this and suspected it was someone else, then came the repsonce, "Billy Help!" and Billy recognisied this as Gizmo's voice.

Billy dashed halfway across the garage to where the box was situated and to Gizmo's rescue. To his complete horror there was four mogwai there and one of them was getting attacked by the other three and that one was... "Gizmo!" Billy cried, "this can't be happening" he thought.

Gizmo was trying desperately to hold them off but they overpowered him and were hammering him mercilessly.

Then Billy saw the shattered glass on the ground and understood at once what had happened.

As his shock subsided Billy grabbed the evil looking spiked mogwai who attempted to bite his hand off and he managed to throw him half the length of the room knocking him unconscious and then carefully pulled Gizmo off the other two baddies before slamming the lid on the box and locking them in with another key he found instinctively in his pocket.

Gizmo looked up at Billy and began to sob, "Oh Gizmo" Billy cried, "you're hurt". Gizmo continued to cry uncontrollably and Billy wrapped his arms around his little friend in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Giz" Billy cried as he walked back into the house carrying Gizmo, he rested him on a cushion and then collapsed like a loose light beam onto the sofa.

Gizmo through all his anguish returned Billy a hug. "What are we going to do now?" sobbed Gizmo who was getting Billy's T-Shirt drenched in his tears.

"I'll deal with them don't worry Giz" he said petting Gizmo's head comfortingly.

Calm washed over Gizmo, at this point he was just happy to be safe in Billy's protective arms.

"I'm so glad I'm with you" Gizmo said.

He was still in a considerable amount of pain from injuries inflicted by his offspring waging their inevitable hate campaign against him, his head was also suffering with cuts from the shattered glass.

"Yeah I'll protect you from them now Gizmo, I better get you patched up huh" said Billy, he settled Gizmo down and went to fetch some bandages.

After a few minutes spent tending to Gizmo's injuries and getting themselves something to eat, Billy went to observe the damage in the garage, he was mystified by the cause of the damage to the window and then he discovered a stone underneath, he swept up the glass and then seeing all was well went back to check on Gizmo.

Gizmo was propped up on a cushion, chewing on some chicken vigorously, his injuries didn't seem too bad to him but he was deeply distraught and upset over what had happened, Billy knew this was playing on his mind and comforted him.

"Everything will be allright, I know it will be, I'll take control of the situation".

Gizmo however still felt unassured as he gave Billy a cuddle. He asked "Can you take them away somewhere?".

"Tomorrow" Billy replied for he noticed it was getting dead late, "I know their the nastiest batch I've encountered so far, but if anything happens, I won't let them harm you".

He scratched Giz behind the ears which made him feel a little happier. "Awww poor Gizmo" thought Billy.

"He's been through a lot up to now, despite me managing to keep him away from the dangers of direct sunlight and water ever since our homecoming to Kingston Falls from New York." he thought.

"You a cute creature y'know Giz and you don't deserve all this" he said soothingly.

Billy however in the back of his mind was beginning to feel very apprehensive, what if a batch like them did eat after midnight and all that, they would be far nastier than any gremlins he would ever see and if they found a water source there would be another catastrophe like what happened here in his hometown many years ago, he tried not to think about that.

After Gizmo calmed down and relaxed, Billy decided to ease their stress by firing up his computer, "I fancy shooting some alien monsters on Half-Life, what bout you Giz?" he asked. Gizmo was like "sure" and leaped up from his seating position, Billy caught him in his arms and lifted him up onto his lap as he booted up the game so Gizmo could see the screen.

After a few loading screens Billy remarked "I've been through what is called the hazard course in this game so I say let's get down to the action".

Billy watched the opening sequence of the game and was surprised by how long it took before his in-game character was able to do anything other than shift about inside a train carriage.

As Billy waited patiently he said "Gizmo you and me are as loyal as a dog to its owner".

Gizmo held onto Billy tightly showing his appreciation for the times they had together and gazed with interest at the screen, a sense of fascination swept across his eyes.

**Please Review**

**(Is Gizmo happy now and will Billy be able to handle the new situation that is arising, find out in the next chapter, "As Midnight Approaches".)**


	3. As Midnight Approaches

**Chapter 3**

**As Midnight Approaches**

Later that night after an hour passed in which they played through parts of Half-Life and Gizmo squirmed at the sight of headcrabs, Billy collapsed in the sofa totally shattered after what seemed a long day.

Gizmo swiftly snuggled up close to Billy, he was still startled by what had happened earlier that evening and looked at Billy inquiringly and asked if everything will be fine.

Billy replied, "First thing tomorrow, we'll decide what to do with them, but don't worry it'll be different this time, we've dealt with them before".

Billy knew though he would have to prepare himself for the worst, just in case... as they were very hostile, "I feel so tired" he said. Gizmo accepted this and was feeling happy in Billy's company, "I just don't want you getting hurt anymore Giz" he finished.

Gizmo curled up into a ball resting against Billy and fell asleep, the warmth from Gizmo made Billy feel sleepy too and he soon dozed off.

Meanwhile back in the garage one of the mogwai was stirring, it was the vicious one who Billy had left unconcious, his name was Raptor and he was full of rage.

"Gizzzmooo got away and that Billy hurt me, I'll get dem" he snarled however he could not find his clan mates.

"Slashhh!", "Kopek!" he called out in a harsh voice. No answer. "What has he done?, Billy I'll get you!", he cried, then he received a bit of a surprise, he heard Slash and Kopek's voices nearby.

Raptor slowly approached the place where he heard them squeal, squinting in the penetrating darkness, he was partially blind compared to most mogwai yet he navigated himself across the garage floor using his other senses as a guide in an attempt to reach the place where his comrades where trapped, his figure casting a dark shadow over the pitch black floor.

He approached the box and slowly climbed up onto it as he heard movements inside, he tried to wrench open the box but it wouldn't budge. "Great" he thought, "So it's locked".

The two other mogwai tapped against the inside wall of the box and yelled out. Raptor spoke softly to them, "I'll get you outta there, someway".

Raptor shuddered he hated being isolated from his friends and was determined to rescue them. He was observing the room and taking in the entire surroundings so he could plan an escape routine.

As he crawled round the dark obstructed areas of the garage he could make out some of the objects that was left lying around, all he really wanted right now was something to release his comrades from the box and as the minutes went by he became increasingly frustrated and angry.

Raptor continued to move forwards and then his head banged straight into an obstacle, he bounced of what seemed to him like a wall and fell backwards.

His head was soar from the collision and he lay on the ground disorientated, whilst trying to figure out how he had picked up the knock to the head.

As he focused in front of him he noticed a toolbox on the ground which was half open, Raptor crawled to it and rummaged around inside it retrieving a bolt cutter that he then grasped tightly in his hands and roared his approval, "Now i've found the tool to rescue my clan".

He squeezed between random objects as he sped back towards the box in the far corner, he positoned the bolt cutters ready to slice through the lock and get to his fragile friends, he held it close and then, "click" the lock snapped and the lid flew upwards knocking Raptor back onto the floor.

Impatiently he dived straight in and landed on top of their heads, he crawled off them and collapsed in a cosy spot to himself.

Slash and Kopek gathered round Raptor eagarly, greatly relieved that their leader was there. "Spikehead!" they whispered as that was his nickname.

"Hey are you guys alright, they didn't do anything to ya?" Raptor spoke softly.

"We're okay" Slash responded we were just worried about you cuz we need your help, your our leader, we want to get out of here".

"We are going to escape and we'll get hold of gizzmo too, HA HA! Gizmo were coming for you!".

"I feel weak in this form" Kopek chipped in.

"Come here comrades" Raptor called out to them, "I have a plan, we're getting out of here very soon, now there's a hatch that's positioned right in the middle of this room, we find it, get up there someway and it should take us to an escape route".

"Kopek!, you are right we are weak, we need to change out of this form, we'll find out how as soon as we make our mark".

The other two looked up at their leader and grunted their appreciation, they were getting away from this place.

"Let's go" Raptor gave the call and he slid down the box first then beckoned the other two to follow, they edged up close to him as he made his way across the floor in which he was now familiar.

Raptor seemed to have everything mapped out for them, he sped towards the very back end of the room where a pair of stepladders were propped up against the wall. Using all the strength in both his arms he managed to gently pull the stepladders along the floor very slowly as he didn't want to disturb Billy or Gizmo.

He worked tirelessly to shift it as far across the room as he could, this took several minutes and progress was slow, his comrades waited patiently hidden from view behind some wooden crates.

Finally Raptor pulled the ladders into position, and his energy gave way, he fell and his muscles were aching. Kopek and Slash came running over to support him.

"Job done, just" he gapsed and rested silently on the cold hard surface of the floor whilst he regained his strength.

After calming down, he grabbed the foot of the ladder and pulled himself up onto it, "Come and we will apprehend the target". Slash and Kopek followed him up the ladder.

Raptor pulled out a screwdriver and went to work unscrewing the entrance to the vent, this took about a minute and as the last screw came loose the hatch fell to the ground making a loud metallic clattering sound. "Shit" Raptor blasted and he yelled "Get up here now!".

Slash and Kopek hopped up the ladder in a rush and dived headfirst into the vent, Raptor caught up with them and they moved forwards swiftly to avoid discovery, they kept moving throughout the infinite darkness.

Gizmo suddenly awoke and his mind was in deep thought, he was reflecting on the terrible events that had occured that night and Billy arriving just in time to save him from the horrible atrocity he had faced, he was thankful for that and he loved Billy for being there for him. "I feel sorry for Billy cause he too has suffered at the hands of those evil monsters" he said to himself.

He recalled the time that the smart, dangerous gremlin Stripe had hurt Billy, slashing him with his claws as they chased him down right here in Kingston Falls, he would never forget everything those gremlins put them through.

"I know I'm innocent and helpless most of the time, but I can fight for survival can't I" thought Gizmo. "Billy protects me but if anything happens to him I need to get in there".

He shivered as he could feel a cold breeze circulating around the room and he snuggled up to Billy feeling his warmth and thinking about how affectionate Billy was to him.

Gizmo closed his eyes and tried to return to sleep but his senses were wide awake.

He heard a scuffling sound in the distance he couldn't quite make out where it was coming from but it made him feel slightly disturbed, he frowned as he had a bad feeling about something and he smelt the air, all he could pick up was the food that Billy had cooked for them that night, then he vaguely caught the scent of other mogwai, it seemed close like they were present in the same room.

Gizmo began to panic and he reached out, touching the smooth fabric on Billy's shirt and was clinging onto Billy tightly knowing if they were going to come they would have to sneak up on Billy first.

Gizmo pushed all his bad thoughts and worries to the back of his mind and he meditated on a peaceful place, where Billy was guarding him and taking him around beautifiul surrounding, lakes, mountains and a beach with palm trees embedded. These pleasant thoughts calmed him and he descended into a deep sleep.

Gizmo was laying in the warm sand, sunglasses protecting his eyes from the sunlight, Billy was talking to him about places in the world he wanted to visit and how they could get a holiday home somewhere like here, Gizmo walked over towards a forest and took in all the wildlife that inhabited this tropical paradise, birds, reptiles and mammals of many species.

They went for a cruise in Billy's speedboat and explored the entire landscape of the island and Giz smiled as the the cool wind swept gently across his face.

Gizmo emerged from his dream as a wave of chilly air closed in on him, he heard a crash and then there was a commotion deep in the ventalation duct that linked up with the living room, he stared in absolute horror as the mogwai lead by Raptor approached the exit.

He nudged Billy who woke with a start, "What's the matter Giz" he asked and then he saw what he was dreading and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Billy instinctivly rushed to find a torch whilst in wild panic, "I thought I had them in containment" he gasped.

He grabbed his torch and turned it on thrusting it directly into the vent, the bright light emitted close to where Raptor and his clan were facing and they shrieked and shielded their eyes from the flash as pain spread through their bodies.

Raptor gritted his teeth and turned back looking for another way out, there wasn't one so they headed back towards the garage, Raptor gave the announcement, "I'm starving let's get something to eat, we'll get away tomorrow". He saw some dog biscuits in the garage and decided they could have a little snack between them.

**(This story is starting to come along nicely for me now, so please send in your reviews, C****hapter 4 to follow)**


	4. Metamorphosis

**Chapter 4**

**Metamorphosis**

They all crept back into the garage, crawling through the vent with Raptor leading the way forward.

Upon climbing out of the hatch he led them on a mad dash across the room to where some food was stacked on a shelf.

Slash and Kopek dived straight in almost causing the shelf to tip over, Raptor hissed at them for their impatience and climbed up himself and then cautiously flicked a bag of dog biscuits calmly over his shoulder onto the ground. His siblings swiped theirs and shredded them open.

Raptor began to eat and shoved as much as he could manage down his throat, around him Slash and Kopek did the same, he continued to munch away without realising that something out of the ordinary was happening.

He spun around curious and discovered that his comrades were lying on the floor unconscious, they also appeared to be covered in a weird thick slime that was slowly spreading, consuming them.

Raptor couldn't believe what he was seeing and neither did he understand it.

However before he could figure out what was happening he felt himself losing awareness to his surroundings, his head started spinning and images flashed by, he could feel a chill wrap around him fiercely. He asked himself "Where the fuck am I?" then he could feel nothing and he blacked out.

Meanwhile Billy and Gizmo were searching their house for any trace of the other mogwai. Gizmo was very shocked by what had happened and Billy was trying everything he could to deal with the scenario.

He checked the kitchen and everywhere possible inside his house to find them however there was no sign of them.

"Were out of luck" Billy thought and he began sealing the doors so he could barricade all of the exits. If they were still somewhere inside then they could easily stop them from escaping.

As Gizmo was pretty much distressed, Billy consoled him, putting his arms around him adoringly, "You're a brave guy, we'll get through this" he said.

Gizmo managed a weak smile as Billy carefully examined the blockages he had set up around the house and beckoned to him.

"Come, it's dead late, I'll try and put things right tomorrow, maybe they won't be much of a threat". Billy said hopefully though he was feeling a little too optimistic.

Together Billy and Giz went upstairs for some quiet night's rest. Billy was praying that all would be well tomorrow.

Later that night Billy awoke sweating feverishly, his breathing was quicker than normal. He looked over to see if Gizmo was alright, he was sleeping peacefully enough.

Billy was depressed and started wondering what they might encounter the next day, he couldn't help thinking they would soon be in deep trouble, Billy hoped things would go smoothly tomorrow and he rested his head on the soft pillow, he just thought about his commitments in life and soon drifted off back to sleep.

"Wah Wah Wah" Billy's alarm clock sounded and he reached out with his hand to cut it off, Billy having just awoken felt quite groggy as he slowly climbed out of bed his memory of last night slightly blurred but he was still feeling nervous about today. Gizmo stirred in his bed and yawned glancing over at Billy who was wearing an anxious expression and Gizmo knew fearfully what he was reflecting on.

Billy tried to push away from his mind all thoughts of deviant little monsters and attempted to put a brave face on the situation, he slowly rose from the bed and staggered over to the door, he grasped the handle expecting something to dive out in front of him from its hiding place behind the door. Billy looked fixedly down the stairs then made a move when he felt certain it was all clear.

Billy cooked up breakfast for himself and fed Gizmo, then prepared to have a wash and change into his clothes for work. Gizmo sat in a chair at the table thinking what could possibly happen, "It might not be pretty but Billy better not get hurt if anything". He sighed feeling sad and brushed against the chair gazing up at the bedroom door, longing for Billy's return.

Then there was a door opening and Billy walked down the stairs straightening up his shirt. He checked his watch as it was getting near the start of his shift.

"It's nearly time Giz, I'm taking you with me today, just in case" he explained. Gizmo shot up with excitement and gave Billy a cuddle for his kindness.

"It'll be okay, we'll be home for about 6" Billy continued "Hey I'd better go and check everythings alright before I lock up the house, wait here for a sec".

Billy went outside to check the garage as it was part of his daily routine before leaving the house, the gravel outside scraped against his trainers as he strided down his front yard.

As he entered the garage however he could tell that something was wrong, there was a weird atmosphere in this place since last night and Billy tried to not think about what that could mean.

Billy braced himself and slowly approached the shelf at the far end of the garage where something looked out of place, then he saw them, covered in a kind of slimy webbed cocoon. Billy was stunned and fear penetrated his senses, a viscous liquid spilled out of one the cocoons menacingly.

A short while later that morning Billy was sat at his workplace, Gizmo positioned close to him and opposite Billy sat his best mate Pete Fountaine. They were talking about the recent events in his life. "So you see Pete, I'm afraid it's going to happen again".

"Nah I Doubt it, tell you what tonight after work I might be able to get some grenades from a pal of mine who is employed by the army, plant one of them underneath and blow the lot of those critters up, that's what I say" he replied.

Billy just sighed that was the typical things Pete came out with being a bit on the wild side and having a healthy addiction to things blowing up.

"Well this was sometime last night they ate all right so I say if it usually takes about 18 hours for them to hatch then I need to do something before let's say 6 o'clock" Billy concluded.

"Don't worry I handled them well before or more like I should say you and Gizmo should get outta there before they hatch" Pete went on with a bored expression, "Okay sorry mate I didn't mean that really" he said as Billy looked deadly serious and apprehensive.

Billy glanced down at his feet and examined his work, biting his lip as he did so. Pete stared at the floor bored and sighed heavily. He slowly lifted himself from his chair and muttered incoherently something about getting on with his work.

"Okay I'll call round soon after work in case they try to get away, just look after yourself that's all" said Pete as he rushed off leaving Billy to dwell on the potential consequences.

Gizmo exchanged nervously glances with Billy who spoke suddenly, "We'll stick together Giz and team up on them, we'll be ready when they hatch".

With a new found confidence Gizmo gazed up at his human friend Billy and gripped his hand tightly with bravery and determination.

Later that evening back in Billy's garage the cocoons began to crackle and slow movements erupted deep inside, steam spurted out and the cracking continued rapidly. A reptilian hand with sharp claws grasped around the outer shell.

The creature forced the shell with its thrusting movements and it began to spilt. There was a moaning noise coming from the creature it appeared reluctant to rise up out of the cocoon concealing him.

There was a pause then the creature reared it's ugly head, on top was spikes, yes the metamorphosis had caused spikes to form in place of fur during the evolution process, now it was looking over at the other cocoons.

The creature snarled menacingly and he freed himself entirely from the cocoon and stepped out into the shadows waiting for the others to hatch from their cocoons.

**REVIEW **

**(Tell me what you think?) **

**(Looks like it's getting very troublesome now for Billy and Gizmo doesn't it)**


	5. Escapade

**Chapter 5**

**Escapade**

The Gremlin Raptor slithered out into the open, he had green scaly skin, fangs, webbed feet and his eyes looked terrifying.

He flexed his claws and then looked down at himself with fascination, he watched from a distance as two pairs of reptilian eyes stared back at him. Their cocoons opened then Slash and Kopek gradually emerged from inside, they looked at Raptor, a red glint in their eyes and they felt a sense of power.

"Yes my comrades, we have evolved" he said to his impressed siblings, "We are now Gremlins!".

Kopek glanced around the garage and then at himself, he was completly awed by this form, he grinned at Slash who smirked back at him excitedly.

"Can we get out of here?" Kopek asked impatiently. Raptor shock his head in disagreement, "We get Billy and Gizmooo first!" he growled, "and we must wait until the sun sets, then we go". "So what now leader?" Slash asked, "We just stay put and wait for them" Raptor said sharply.

About two hours later Billy and Gizmo returned home and relaxed on the sofa, "So been a long day Giz huh". Gizmo hummed softly and turned his head towards Billy half nodding. Billy seemed to get the message and sat down yawning, he wondered what plans he had for the following week whilst taking a break from work, it hadn't occured to him that trouble was already brewing very close to where they were actually sitting.

Billy stood up and said "I'll get us some food", however just as he'd taken a few strides towards the kitchen he heard a loud raspy growl. Billy spun round his heart thumping.

There was stunned silence then Billy realised, "Oh no Giz don't say they already..." and his voice cut out in horror.

Gizmo was shaking and Billy stood up bravely, knowing he had little choice but to confront them. He walked down the hallway over to the front door and called behind him calmly, "Stay where you are Gizmo" before slamming the door.

There was a long period of tranquility in the house. Gizmo rested on the sofa shivering, "Be careful Billy" he cried and he lay there worring about his caring friend. A few times he raised his arms and imagined there was a gremlin there and was punching the hell out of it. Gizmo was afraid they could snatch him and hurt Billy.

Gizmo waited and waited with great concern.

Then Billy returned, but his face was contorted with fear, "They've hatched and they're after us" he gasped falling to the floor in despair. Billy then composed himself, standing up he walked outside into the cool evening air in his back yard, he surged forward over to his shed and pulled out a crowbar.

"Bring it on Gremlins" he thought and then he ran back into the house. "Be brave Gizmo" he whispered and Gizmo smiled exhilarated when he saw Billy so ready to protect him. He pointed to a bow and arrow Billy had constructed for him a while ago.

Billy picked them up and handed them to Gizmo, "I'll go in there first to get them" he said. Billy fetched a backpack and Gizmo climbed into it, then they walked outside together.

It was early in the evening and the sun was just setting, the sky above was turning a dark blue winter colour. Streetlamps flickered on illuminating the pavements on the main road that was visible from the entrance to Billy's house.

Billy approached the garage with caution and before reaching for the door handle, he grabbed his crowbar and whacked it against the door producing a loud clanging noise. There was squeals of freight heard within and a vicious snarl, Billy prepared himself to charge.

Opening the door hastily and allowing Gizmo to dive into cover Billy raced towards them, Slash and Kopek were totally shocked and stood there motionless, Raptor however had prepared himself for this he grabbed a barrell and launched it directly at Billy who raised an arm to block it.

Billy charged at him aiming for his head with the crowbar, Raptor instinctively dodged out of the way and began sprinting wildly across the room, Slash and Kopek in confusion tried to keep up with him but then hopped behind some boxes for cover.

Raptor let out an aggressive growl in Billy's direction and lunged at him claws outstretched. Billy dived to the floor and rolled underneath him.

Meanwhile Slash who was hidden under cover while the onslaught continued rapidly crawled over to a mini motor and started the engine, Kopek quickly snuck up behind him and dived into the back seat, Gizmo watched the two gremlins from a distance then they flew off heading for the door with Slash behind the wheel.

Gizmo crouched behind some boxes and prepared to fire arrows at them but missed. Billy spun round after forcing Raptor to the ground and saw them trying to escape. Raptor given this opportunity took a ferocious swipe at Billy, cruelly digging his claws into the side of his face, "arrrghhhh!" Billy screamed in pain and Raptor flew off running like crazy to the other side of the room, snatching boxes and throwing them in a pile, then he found a plank of wood to use as a ramp, he placed it cleverly in positon and gave the claw signal to his comrades.

They skidded and turned around heading towards him, Raptor dived forcefully headfirst into the cart banging his head against the side, he yelled in agony and Slash drove up towards the ramp.

Gizmo shot more arrows and Slash swerved to avoid them narrowly missing the ramp, they drove up at an angle and went flying through a large window nearly toppling over, glass went shooting everywhere and they just about landed right side up on four wheels outside.

Billy slowly gathered himself to his feet, blood streaming down his face yet he summoned the energy to shout after them. "You fuckers will pay, we'll get you". he cried grudgingly. He dropped to his feet moaning.

Gizmo rushed over to him and crawled to his side feeling very sorry for Billy. This was all terrible and Gizmo felt very sad and mortified, he put an arm around Billy protectively. "Will you be alright" he asked, "I should be Giz" Billy cried.

Billy picked Gizmo up and hugged him tightly. "You know what buddy, you were really unlucky there, you give it your best shot pal". Gizmo acknowledged these kind words and grabbed a tissue that Billy was holding using it to wipe his face of all the blood.

"Cheers buddy, but don't worry bout me too much, we've got to stop them".

Billy spent a few moments stroking Gizmo's head affectionately, then he sat up with confidence glaring up and down the garage planning what to do next.

"You and I we can fight back, we're resilient all right" Billy said assuringly. Gizmo perked up knowing they could get through all of this with a bit of luck.

Billy and Gizmo began preparing themselves to trail the nasty gremlins. Billy had it in mind to give Pete a call. He dialled his number and waited patiently for him to answer. "Hi Pete" Billy said as he answered. "Everything alright?" asked Pete on the other end of the line, "No it's not mate" Billy said desperately, "they've hatched way before I thought they would and now they've escaped and... i'm hurt pretty bad". Billy added hastily.

"Shit thats not great,"I'll be right there" he said and the line cut out.

Billy stared into emptiness and said, "He'll be here soon Giz, then we'll track em down". He looked around the garage to observe the damage they had caused.

It had been ripped apart by those raging reptilian creatures with their malevolent and destructive nature.

About a quarter of an hour later Pete Fountaine arrived looking grim and unsure how to control this situation. "So which way did they go?" he asked.

Billy replied, "They headed towards the forests away from the town".

"At least they won't cause to much hassle there" Pete added, "I think they're looking for cover, maybe find a nice spot to mulitply" he finished.

"Shit I just remembered, Isn't there a lake somewhere in that direction?".

"I think there is" Pete replied "damn we need to get on their trail quick, I'll go and get some assualt weapons, whatever I can find". He rushed over to his car. "I'll be right back" he called then sped off rapidly leaving Billy and Gizmo to make their own move.

Gizmo muttered something about matches, "Good thinking Giz, you're bow and arrows, great, I'll fetch some matches". said Billy excitedly.

After gathering all their equipment for the hunt Billy and Gizmo waited patiently for Pete's return. Over half and hour passed and Billy was getting nervous so too was Gizmo who shivered and snuggled up close to Billy preparing to face the tough challenge. Gizmo also felt a little excited and Billy sensed this, it made him feel happier considering all the risks they were going to undertake.

In the distance the headlights of Pete's car came into view, Billy stood up at once as Pete pulled up halfway down their street, Pete called out to them "We're all ready to go" and Billy climbed into the front passenger side carrying Gizmo with him. Then they began driving into the night.

**(Just review as normal also any ideas I would appreciate.)**


	6. Dark Surroundings

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Surroundings**

Pete drove around the Kingston Falls area. Whilst he did so he talked to Billy about everything he had ready for the gremlin hunt.

"I've got some explosives all right, mainly hand grenades and I found an assualt rifle, a couple of hunting knives and some other stuff", he explained.

Billy just looked out of the window at the streets he knew so well pondering what they had in mind.

Gizmo sat silently and glanced up at Billy wide-eyed. Billy asked him if he was alright. Gizmo expressed his confidence in Billy with a warm smile.

Billy returned the smile and gazed deeply into his eyes with joy.

Pete continued driving and they soon left the town onto dark country roads. Pete switched on his main beams and moved up a gear picking up speed gradually, "Bernard Butler - Stay" began to play on the car's stereo.

"Look away Giz" Billy told him, "the headlights from passing cars are pretty bright".

Gizmo leaned into Billy's chest and closed his eyes as they passed several cars. After a few minutes Pete turned off onto a side road which was very narrow, he followed it as it stretched around a corner and a few bends dropping down to second gear before coming out somewhere in a clearing, beyond here was the entrance to woods spreading northwards.

"Well this is as far in as we can drive, looks like it's on foot from here". Pete said.

"Let's get going" he spoke promptly after switching off the stereo and cutting out the engine.

Billy nodded in agreement and jumped out the vehicle with Gizmo in his arms wondering how they were going to find the escaped gremlins, knowing it had been nearly two hours since their escape.

Billy, Gizmo and Pete started making tracks into the dark desolate forests, turning their heads occasionally to look out for any of them.

They tredded over damp and mudded surfaces spreading out far into the unknown about a quarter of a mile through the the woods, surrounded by many thick trees with low hanging branches reaching for many miles.

The wind whistled furiously as they braced the cold night outdoors. Billy pulled up his leather jacket to kept warm.

Billy shone his torch out into the distance and after a short while there was movements somewhere in front of them, he shed light on the moving figure a couple of yards up ahead.

His light reflected that of a large creature, then there was scuffling in the distance and what looked like a fox running from the source of light produced by Billy, looking closely he could make out tiny fragments of snow on the ground.

Billy sighed with relief and kept walking forward, Pete a little more confident leading the way many yards up ahead.

Billy shivered it was getting really cold, he swore he could hear something out there, long consistant howling far away "was it a wolf?, maybe it's some other doglike creature" Billy thought reassuringly.

Looking up they could see moonlight beaming down onto them through gaps inbetween the trees, at least they had some main source of light to guide them for now anyway through the outskirts of this forest.

Around him there was creaking sounds and then a sharp "crack". Billy flinched and took a few step backwards. Then he composed himself as he noticed Pete had walked over some twigs in front of them, now he was looking at Billy's shocked face, stifling a snigger.

It was quieter now Billy could only make out the sound of rustling leaves around them.

Gizmo was startled and became slightly restless, he tremored as chills went down his spine, chills that were brought on by a sense of fear about entering the unknown and he heard malicious laughter in the distance of the creatures he most feared, the creatures that had eliminated his kind, it hurt him and made him angry but they still struck enormous fear in his heart.

He gripped Billy's arms tightly for comfort. Billy noticed Gizmo was hurting and petted his head soothingly whispering, "you'll be okay".

Gizmo's thoughts of horrible events washed away and strangely he felt warmth spread through him in the most pleasant way. He began to feel deep affection for Billy.

He buried his face in Billy's chest, who looked down at him suprised and gazed into his anguished eyes.

Gizmo gasped, "I love you Billy" who replied "Yeah me too, we'll be okay" and he pulled Giz into his arms and gave him the biggest. warmiest, most loving hug he'd ever given him. Gizmo began to feel a lot happier.

Gizmo smilied widely at Billy as he massaged his soft fur up and down. "I'll hold you from now" he said as they continued the perilous journey and walked onwards following Pete who pulled back waiting for them to catch up.

Billy stopped for a moment and Pete called to him who was a lot further ahead of him now.

"Hey what's keeping ya". Billy replied "I'm a little worried about this and Gizmo was a little distressed".

"Are you sure you're fully prepared" he added.

"Yep" said Pete, "I've got hand grenades and an AK-47 assualt rifle, so we're cool. "and I've got a flashlight" Billy added with relief that they were equipped.

"Right I've also got something special, gas cylinders and a blowtorch to burn them gremlins out."

"Heh, cool" thought Billy and they continued walking on through the woods tredding on dead leaves and rocks inbetween trees.

They kept walking for what seemed like miles and Billy began to feel very cold as the breeze turned nippy. Gizmo was trembling from the freezing air and the sound of creaking noises that oscillated around this particular place, with the wind blowing a gale they drove forward in their desperate search wondering what would happen if they didn't find them soon.

"I once camped out here in the woods" Pete said to break the silence, "it was with the scouts and we used to have our own campfire and everything in the summertime.

"Hey you never said much about that Pete" Billy said at once.

"Huh well long time ago I guess but you know I loved hiding behind trees when playing wide games if you ever heard of them.

"Wide games?" Billy enquired. "Yeah games in the dark out here in the woods, pretty cool hey, games like Kick the Bucket, so much fun it was, got to scare the hell out of all the younger kids while I was at it, then sneak into the tent of this girl I really fancied, hell yeah, great times".

Throughout all the dark Billy kept moving as quickly as his legs would allow him too, occasionally stopping to observe the surroundings to be sure they weren't being followed, they entered a heavily enclosed part of the woods away from natural lighting.

After about another five minutes however Billy saw something light up in the darkness, his torch shone towards the beam of light that faded often, Billy observed that there was tree branches rustling in the breeze that was blocking the light. Billy crouched down slowly and watched, now he was focusing his dim torch light through the penetrating darkness for any sign of them.

Pete was situated about a metre away from him and frowned expecting something to jump out at them for he felt that there was something watching them in the shadows.

Pete examined the ground and then his eyes glittered, "Hey Billy there's a footprint right in this spot".

"What's it look like" he asked nervously. "Kinda like claws digging into the ground, webbed foot type of print".

"They must have been around here", Billy remarked half relieved. "We need to find them, can you track any movements?" Billy asked with uncertainty. "Dunno mate, I'll see what I can do, hold on a sec" called Pete.

They kept moving on then Pete pointed something out. "See over in that direction theres some sort of clearing, we need to edge our way into that area".

At that moment the already dim light on Billy's torch faded and then cut out plunging Billy and Pete into darkness. Billy flicked the power. Nothing.

"The batteries must have run out" he thought as he wondered what to do next.

"Gizmo can you guide me through the darkness?" Billy asked.

"He's got better vision in the dark", he explained to Pete. They begun to approach the glimmer of light in the distance. Gizmo squinted against the brightness, the wind blew in gusts and branches blocked out the light. Gizmo opened his eyes again and stared out into the distance guiding Billy.

They stopped at a position in front of a tree, Billy slowly crouched down and made himself flat on the ground keeping an eye out for the beam, Gizmo leaped close to him.

Billy moved forwards crawling further out towards the light, "Don't leave me Billy" Gizmo cried. "I won't Giz" Billy breathed, "just stay covered in the grass."

"You're not going far are you?" Gizmo asked tentatively. "No I'll be close by don't panic buddy everything's cool".

Gizmo crawled on his belly over to some grass and hid himself among them, his fur sticking up in the air as he lay in the clearing.

Gizmo breathed in the scent of fresh daffodils smiling, but kept watching closely for anything unusual.

Billy found a spot behind a large rock and Pete slid down behind a bush, they laid down on the ground waiting and waiting.

Then there was another flicker of light and a largish factory type building came into focus it looked a long shot off but Billy thought they might have to have a look round, after all those creatures could had been dragging themselves around this area.

Billy glanced at Pete and wondered if they should make an approach.


	7. A Hideout in the Woods

**Chapter 7**

**A Hideout in the Woods**

Pete slowly crawled forward towards the light keeping down as much as he could. Billy stayed where he was, waiting for Pete to decide how to reach it without being seen.

Gizmo scraped across the rough ground quickly to reach Billy.

"Billy" he whinged as he made it half way across the trees. He scudded across and picked Giz up putting him into his backpack.

Gizmo made himself cosy and then peered over the half open bag in front of Billy and looked puzzled.

"Billy we have to get in there, I hear some of them critters around here somewhere.". "Yes I know Pete" he replied.

Pete made himself as low as possible and navigated through the trees. Billy with Gizmo closely followed him. Pete drew his pistol, "In case I need it" he stated.

Pete dashed through the trees, there was a wild aggresive snarl and Pete dived to the ground, rolling over and reaching for his gun.

A gremlin dived on top of him, Pete grappled with him trying to pull him off but it gripped Pete tightly, Pete rolled over again then gave it a body shot with his bare knuckles.

Stunned the creature struggled and growled viciously, showing his sharp wide fangs but then Pete booted him in the side of the face, dived on him and held the gun to his head releasing the trigger, "Bang".

The gremlin slumped sideways after the blast. Pete gathered himself from the floor gasping, "Close call" and spitting on the ground next to the creature. The gremlin had left a small gash on the side of his ear.

Billy and Gizmo were shaking but now sighed with relief having escaped that tussle. Pete tossed his pistol to Billy and said "I'm getting into that place somehow".

They were now about a hundred yards from it and the light came into view again. It was a normal lamp light, some sort of signal directing to this building that was right in front of them.

Pete charged aimlessly towards the building, he positoned himself behind a rock and his eys shot towards the facility, he was now within about a few metres away. He waited patiently and Billy edged closer towards him.

"Wish I still had a crowbar" Billy remarked, "Yeah would have been useful in this situation" Pete added.

Pete hit the dirt and crawled over to the gutter and began mounting the pipes. Billy watched from a distance as Pete grabbed the vent, then using a clawhammer he began to wrench out the nails keeping it in place and then launched it over the roof.

Taking a few moments to regain his breath Pete slid into the shaft and began crawling along the narrow vent into the coal black darkness.

"You cumin" he yelled from inside the vent and Billy mounted the guttering himself, Gizmo clinging onto to him as tightly as he could. Billy scaled the upper wall and spun round facing the entrance. Pete gestered to him and he lowered himself straight in.

"I ain't got a torch how the hell we meant to see" Pete sighed heavily. He traced his fingers around the edges of the vent and slowly pushed himself forwards. Billy following behind with Gizmo telling him it was okay to keep moving.

After a short while, Gizmo pointed out a cross section in the vent. Pete spotted it through the darkness and slowed down and positioned himself accordingly to feel his way around, Billy followed with Gizmo accompaning him.

As Pete looked on up ahead dim red lights came into view below them was grates that would allow them to jump out of the vent. Pete pointed this out to Billy who was getting slightly exasperated having been moving through such a tight space. He was relieved to see some light.

Pete got his wrench ready to smash the hatch open as he approached it however there was a sudden commotion from below.

A loud noise of breaking glass and then a raspy growl, followed by distant footsteps.

Billy exchanged nervous glances with Gizmo, what the hell was going on down there?

"Right I'm going first" Pete said, grasping the clawhammer in both hands, tensing his muscles he pulled out the nails, then the grate fell through. Pete slowly lowered himself out of the vent and dropped to the ground, Billy followed reluctantly.

As he fell out of the vent Billy looked around immediately. Gizmo rested his paw on Billy's shoulder. "We'll survive I'm sure" Billy told him and he then checked his pockets for some matches, yes he had them. He stepped confidently towards the door opposite side of the room they were in.

It seemed a small rusty room with crates loaded up onto shelves, and above them the ventalation system that linked with the entire complex.

"I've never seen this place before Billy, what you reckon?".

"I dunno but I think we shouldn't stay in one place for too long around here" Billy replied hastily glancing down towards the door, he peered through the window it led to a huge loading bay where delivery trucks were parked up. Billy wondered what this place was meant for.

Pete strided over to the door and began to pull it open, "its locked" he said in dismay, "wait I think I can get this thing open" he pullled out his blowtorch and connecting a gas canister to it, he flicked it on.

A bright blue flame shot out of the nuzzle and he stood back steadily positioning the flame on the top left hand corner of the door it began burning the woodwork and pete guided it from top to bottom then worked its way back up the right hand side.

With the door structurally weakend Pete put his foot through it and it fell off its hinges clearing the way from them.

"Hey nice one Pete" said Billy impressed.

They proceeded through the doorway into the main loading bay and cautiously observed the area. "All right so where are they" Billy wondered he needed to get hold of them soon, if only they could just trap them inside of here and find a way to kill them in numbers.

There was a grunt and then a figure ran out across from a low lying object. It was one of them and it had its claws outstreched ready to attack them. Pete reacted at once grabbing his pistol and reloading it, before firing openly at the gremlin.

However this one was a little too quick on the feet and it dodged all of the bullets fired from Pete's gun, frustrated Pete recklessly charged him down resulting in him nearly getting a sharp swipe across the side of the face, he leaned his head back as he saw it coming then kept up the pursuit. The gremlin was laughing evilly all the way as it welcomed the chase.

Billy attempted to block off the gremlin's escape route, "We can't let him get away y'know, cuz then they'll all know were coming for them".

Pete closed in on him and the gremlin was now pouncing on Billy who was stopping him from breaking away down a corridor, Billy braced himself and lifted up a cardboard box in defence, the gremlin leaped angrily at Billy and amazingly Billy caught him in the box as he began to steer himself away from the threat.

Billy dived on top of the box containing the gremlin, to keep him from getting way who responded by rattling the box vigourously, it growled with fury and Pete came rushing over.

Suddenly the gremlin sprung up and tried to do a runner Pete however fired his weapon straight in its face.

"Arrggh" the gremlin cried collapsing on the floor and curling up into a ball with despair.

"Gotcha" Pete barked in his best monster-like voice and he pulled out his blowtorch, "time to put your lights out for good eh" and he turned it on over the gremlin.

"Arrgggggh" the gremlin shrieked as the light from the flare sent enormous pain through him, paralysing him he lay there motionless as the heat and light from the blowtorch combined penetrated him.

The gremlin released its final cry, a shrill sound piercing the air before melting into a puddle of green slime.

There was heart stopping silence then Pete spoke. "Uhhh that damn noise it made there, almost deafened me" he concluded. Well that was another one finished with what about the rest.

"You did really well there buddy" Billy said to Pete.

Gizmo glanced down horrified at what was just a minute ago a fully living gremlin, he sighed, at least he was a little safer now and Billy and Pete seemed to be getting straight over this situation.

Gizmo began to wonder how long it could take, would they be there all night?, but then if they did the sunlight would be out next morning so they could destroy them all then if not now. As Pete and Billy continued their conversation he reached down in Billy's backpack and stroked the crossbow similiar to the one he had used to take down Mohawk at the Clamp Center, yes he had his weapon if he needed it, he was ready to fight the mutants of his race once again.


	8. Vent Crawlings and Office Playgrounds

**Chapter 8**

**Vent Crawlings and Office Playgrounds**

Billy checked his watch it read 21:00 so it was ages until sunlight, "about eight hours" he thought. They had to try and do something soon.

Pete rummaged around with his equipment and observed the entire space around them to get himself thinking.

Billy shivered in the cold and Gizmo ruffled up close against Billy's neck. Billy was missing being at home in front of a warm fire and just thought what a nice bed there would be waiting for him to have a quiet Friday night in watching television.

As his thoughts trailed off he considered the current situation, he had no choice but to be standing right here now to put an end to the menace of this new batch of gremlins.

Pete stood nearby being thoughtful and closed his eyes for a moment, "Let's get inside one of those vents, I'm freezing, It'll be warmer there".

Billy grinned, "How thoughtful Pete". They dragged themselves over to the hatch.

It seemed like each footstep took forever as the kept pulling themselves forward. They reached the vent, Pete whacked it with the hammer.

It fell through and Pete bent down low and eased himself into the ventalation shaft. Billy followed him, Gizmo kept close to Billy.

Then he slowly slided through the dark passages. Billy had found a spare battery lying next to a broken container and had used it to power up his torch. He flicked the switch it was working again although the bea, was dim. Billy thought they probably wouldn't have much time left in which to crawl through these vent channels.

They continued squeezing around many corners. Around them sirens blared in the distance.

The strange deep harsh buzzing sound of the alarms made Billy's skin crawl. It kept ringing in his ears and he longed to find a way to cut it out.

Gizmo was very annoyed and dived down into the dark lower reaches of Billy's backpack and flattened his ears.

Pete grasped the side of the vent, his eyes glaring in all directions looking for a way out. He was breaking into a sweat and was burning up. "Why is it so hot in here" he wondered.

As he turned a corner he found out why, not very far in front of them steam bellowed out of side panels blocking their route.

Pete approached with caution, "That could kill us Billy" he said fearfully as he pressed his face up close. Pete's face was bright red and he knew he couldn't wait much longer, they're bodies would overheat, except maybe Gizmo's.

They would have to either turn back or slide through past the steam pipes. Pete rummaged around for his stopwatch but couldn't find it.

"Fuck's sake someone help" he yelled then he found it and began timing the delay of steam passage. There was about five seconds, "I'm gonna do this" he gasped and waited for the last spurt of steam to fire out then he crawled rapidly, breathing quickly reaching half way just in time as the tremendous heat cascaded narrowly behind him.

Now he was inbetween both sets of pipes, he had to do it again, "I'm gonna pass out" he warned Billy.

"Come on Pete you can make it through" he shouted back. Pete took in heavy breaths and waited for the last spurt of steam to fade then hit the floor again scraping the sides of the vent, if only they were bigger, he was so exasperated that he made it through at first without really knowing it and kept pushing every once of energy he had.

Realising he was safe he stopped for a moment for a quick breather and turned around he had put a little distance between himself and the hazard but he still felt hot and weak. He slid to the floor of the vent and dragged himself slowly along. Behind him Billy was making his way across feeling roasting himself. "Are you okay mate?".

Pete barely grunted a responce, he was feeling drowsy and his vision was blurred as he dragged himself a couple of feet onwards.

Billy gasped and he scraped away from the pipes and felt weak himself as he forced himself towards Pete exposed to so much intense heat and made it to where he was.

"Hey you'll be okay won't you" he said pulling him along as quickly as he could using all his strength he moved Pete a few yards down the vent near the exit where cool breeze was circulating.

Pete began to feel better to Billy and Gizmo's relief, he sat up and Billy gave him his water bottle. "Cheers pal wouldn't have made it without ya".

"Well the exits just there we should be safe for now hopefully". "Yeah" Pete replied and they moved on a bit further towards the light.

Pete reached for his clawhammer and smashed the vent through climbing out into a corridor. Billy clambered through and jumped down.

Upon making their sprint for cover however something tapped Billy on the shoulder. With absolute horror he turned round and there facing him was a gremlin.

It grinned wickedly and then lamped Billy hard with its fists. Billy hit the ground and Gizmo yelped helplessly.

Billy staggered uncontrollably as he jumped up off his feet. Gizmo intervened rising his bow and digging deep into Billy's backpack for an arrow. The gremlin closed in on them and then leaped at Billy trying to take his head off. Billy dodged him whilst Gizmo fired arrows at the creature but with no effect.

In desperation Billy threw a box of matches into the bag. Gizmo caught them and the lit one holding the flame to the end of the arrow and fired it at the gremlin.

It screamed out as the arrow painfully pierced him and then the flames tore up burning him fiercely. He gave one final cry of vengeance and then fell to the ground overpowered by the bright flames.

Billy breathed silently and then grimly walked towards the nearest exit which led into an office area.

Above Billy read a sign saying "This facility is used for scientific research and development, welcome to the office complex sector".On the door to the right of them a sign with an arrow pointing straight ahead read "main lobby".

"Well we now what this place is for now" Pete declared. "They left a trail" Billy replied. "Great let's move in then".

They walked around the dimly lit office blocks which despite no sign of trouble being around was still looking ravaged by the gremlins, Pete found the opportunity to think about the sheer size of this place. "This really looks huge this facility, how come we never knew".

"I dunno Pete it's a mystery to me anyway can't be far now".

There was three foot shadows of scurring movements in front of them, Billy didn't need to poke his head round the corner he knew what they were facing.

More shadows then a small group of gremlins sprinted out in front of them wildely slamming straight into a wall. Billy responded at once flashing his torch light on the group. They squealed and shielded their eyes grabbing a few chairs thrown from a smashed office window and launching them at Billy, Gizmo and Pete.

They dodged and Pete pulled out his handgun releasing a few shots that skimmed the gremlin's flesh forcing them under cover behind boxes. Pete dived down onto the floor near the boxes and sneaked up towards them ready to fire at will.

One of the gremlins spotted him before he knew it and giggled mentally before whacking him hard on the head. Pete withstood the blow and reached for his gun before it slipped from his hands to unleash a few shells aiming directly at the gremlins.

They slumped on their backs dead and Pete regained his composure. Billy squeezed up close behind him ready to make a further move.

They trudged onwards around the next doorway into a small lobby, above them was a balcony supporting an upper floor suspended around the entire room, the upper floor led somewhere towards another dark sector.

There was a cool breeze blowing around this room and Billy was glad that they were near the surface exits, the long winding corridors had made him feel enclosed and trapped underground.

In the distance there was a constant dripping sound and Billy decided it was maybe a water pipe leakage, "not good for us as it could act as a reproductive source for the gremlins".

They turned a corner and then there was a sudden crash as a group of gremlins charged at them from a distance. Billy braced himself, these guys still looked different to the ones that he attacked in his garage, but nethertheless he shown his light towards them.

This did not dissuade them much at all though and they tried to tear at Billy who ducked watching them bounce over his head out of the corner of his eye.

Pete fired a few rounds at them and Billy dived away from them... then Billy saw something up ahead.

A crowbar was jammed right into an office door, the wood in splinters, Billy seizing the oppurtunity rushed over to it and attempted to wrench it out but... it was stiff and embedded inside the door, Pete was firing away but the gremlins were forcing him to retreat.

Pete shouted "I need some help here" and Billy came running over grabbing a few random objects and throwing them at the gremlins. Pete continued shooting taking two of them out. Billy then discovered a broken window on the opposite side of the gangway, he dived into it finding himself in the room containing the crowbarred door, he kicked it once and was suprised by how easily it feel through.

To his complete amazement and relief the crowbar came loose from the damaged door as it fell. Billy grabbed it and then charged at the gremlins as Pete was cornered off. Billy raised the crowbar and swung at one of the remaining gremlins hacking into its back, the gremlin went limp and Billy pulled out the crowbar allowing the dead gremlin to fall.

Three more gremlins were still remaining and on the assualt. Pete fired his last couple of bullets at them and Billy moved in ready with the crowbar. Pete caught one of them and it staggered away stunned and Billy closed in on the startled but menacing creatures, they began to back away rapidly.

Billy sped up chasing them down, there was a loud bang and some rubble fell in front of them crushing one of them and blocking the other gremlins escape. Billy closed in on them as they prepared to defend themselves, Billy taking a deep breath swung the crowbar and cracked a vicious looking one right on top of the head.

Liquid oozed out of it's head and Billy struggled to pull the crowbar out, as he lowered it the other gremlin fell to the ground defenseless Billy deiced to move on as he wasn't a threat. Pete caught up behind him rearmed.

"There's an exit very close by Billy if we can clear the way I could place a few explosives in the main lobby big enough to eliminate the rest of them, but we must trap them in there first."

Billy liked the plan the only problem they would face would be luring them in. Pete was also thinking about rigging up a device somewhere deep down to attract them towards the surface.

They turned another corner not really knowing what was still in store for them.

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been quite busy, Please review the last few chapters and I'll continue the story before long)**


End file.
